Tu ausencia HP X GW Viñetas
by partysanthem
Summary: ¿Cómo se siente Ginny cuando Harry se va?
1. Sin ti

Hola!

Hace un buen tiempo tengo este tema en la cabeza. ¿Cómo se sentiría Ginny sin Harry?  
>Bueno, me he atrevido a ponerme en sus zapatos y escribirlo.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Sin ti:<span>

"_Oye Ginny… No podemos seguir saliendo"_

Maldita frase.

Harry Potter, el niño que vivio, El Elegido se ha ido, me ha dejado y me siento vacia; quiero

enojarme con él para que su recuerdo no me lastime tanto, pero eso no pasará ni ahora ni nunca.

Llámenme egoista, pero en este momento lo único que deseo con todas mis fuerzas es que él dejara de ser eso: el salvador del mundo. Porque yo no lo veía así. El era un joven valiente con una estúpida cicatriz en la frente, un joven que había sido víctima de las circuntancias, cuya vida estaba siendo guiada por una maldita profecía hecha por una chiflada, pero para mí era mucho más: era todo lo que deseaba y no podía tener. No ahora. Porque Harry Potter no estaba para eso, no señor, el tenía que salvar al mundo y pretendía que yo me quede de brazos cruzados esperándole; claro que nunca me lo pidió, pero no era necesario que lo haga. Yo lo sentí, lo sentí en el todo de su voz, en su mirada perdida y llena de desesperación, en sus ojos verdes fijos en mí. Le dije que nunca había renunciado a él a pesar de todo, a pesar de las consecuencias que acarrearía eso tarde o temprano y yo lo sabía pero aun así no pude evitar hace lo que hice después de aquel partido de quidditch en el que ganamos la copa. Recuerdo todo como si hubiera sido ayer, como si no hubiera pasado meses desde aquella vez, cuando lo bese delante de todos en la sala común, cuando dejé de ser la hermana menor de su mejor amigo y no me importó nada de eso; menos aún cuando sentí sus brazos rodear mi cintura y sus labios correspondiéndome. ¡Por Merlín! En ese momento quise mandar a rodar a Voldemort y sus mortífagos.

Porque yo era feliz con él, era feliz por él.

Hay días, como hoy, en los que me arrepiento de no haber sido más egoista cuando el decidió que lo mejor para mi era no estar a su lado. Absurdo. Quise comportarme como cualquier chica cuando el amor de su vida la deja, quise llorar y gritarle todo lo que sentía por dentro, quise decirle que era un idiota y que lo amaba, que no quería alejarme de él; pero no lo hice, incluso me permití bromear y confesarle que desde siempre había estado colada hasta los huesos por él y que Hermione me había consejado que lo olvide, que me aleje, quizá así se fije en mi.

Me siento patética, ridícula y desolada por partes iguales, hechada boca arriba en mi cama con los doseles abiertos mirando la luna colarse por mi ventana. ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?

_¿Pensarás también en mí? ¿Aun me amas?_ Oh _sí_, tenía la cabeza llena de preguntas, de dudas tontas e infundadas sin embargo no puedo dejar de hacérmelas.

Porque tengo miedo, miedo a que se olvide de mí, miedo a que no recuerde los momentos que pasamos, a que él no regrese con vida, que me deje para siempre.

Porque yo no sería la misma sin él.

_Porque no sería Ginny Weasley sin Harry Potter._

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por leerlo.<em>

_Se aprecia mucho sus comentarios ;)_


	2. Contigo

Hola de nuevo (:  
>Acá les traigo la segunda parte, por así decirlo, según yo es la última pero quien sabe jaja. Me gusta mucho esta pareja y puede que haga otra viñeta más.<p>

Ahora, read 8)

* * *

><p><strong>Contigo<strong>

Un día el regresó y cuando lo hizo tenía ganas de abrazarle, fundirme en él y no soltarlo nunca. Hacerle jurar que no me volvería hacer pasar por esto jamás, que no se iría otra vez; pero si lo hacía no sería él. No sería Harry y yo lo amaba así: aventurero, fiel y sobre todo valiente.

Pasaron muchas cosas después: muchas batallas, hechizos, gritos, llantos, guerra y muerte. Y esa es la peor parte. Porque a pesar de haber ganado nadie sentía la victoria como algo dulce y placentero, porque ganar cuesta y mucho. Muertes de personas inocentes, de niños, padres, amigos… hermanos.

Ese día fue el más doloroso de todos, pero pienso que si no hubiera pasado todo eso no estaría ahora viendolo dormir a mi lado, en paz, esa paz por la que luchó tanto, acaricio su rostro y me acomodo entre sus brazos.

No fue necesario hacerle prometerme nada, el se encargó de no separarme de su lado después de ese día.

Recuerdo la noche en que me lo prometió, fue al día siguiente de la tragedia. No habiamos querido regresar a casa y muchas personas se había quedado en Hogwarts para ayudar en lo necesario. Ron había acompañado a Hermione a buscar a sus padres. Yo me quedé y Harry también lo hizo, supongo que sintió que Hogwarts era su refugio, por lo menos por un tiempo porque todo mundo quería verlo, lo llamaban para entrevistas, para fotos y él no estaba listo para eso. Nadie lo estaba.

Entré a la sala común y lo encontré sentado en una sillón cerca de la chimenea, mirándola. Después de mucho tiempo esa era la primera oportunidad que teníamos de hablar solo.

—Hola—logré susurrar.

Alzó la vista y me sonrió. Sabía que estaba colorada y hasta ahora no entiendo como es que después de tantos años él siga teniendo el mismo efecto sobre mí. Quizás sea su manera de mirarme, su sonrisa, sus ojos hipnotizantes, su cariño impregnado en cada palabra

Me mordí el labio inferior, necesitaba una señal. Sentía la lágrimas apiñarse en mis ojos, poco a poco mi vista se tornó más nublada y apenas distinguía su figura.

—Acércate— dijo estirando su mano.

_Y eso fue todo_. Corrí hacia él, me lanzé a sus brazos y lloré. Lloré por todo, derramé las lágrimas que por necesidad había estado evitando durante un año. Lloré como una niña por tiempo indefinido, fueron segundos, minutos, horas, no lo sé. Lo único que se él me acunó en su pecho hasta que mi llanto cesó.

—Estoy aquí, tranquila—susurró cuando dejé de llorar aun con mi rostro en su cuello, oliendo su aroma, y sintiendome cada vez más pequeña a su lado.

—Lo sé, y no dejaré que vuelvas a irte nunca. Te lo advierto.

Pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y alcé la vista. Sonreía. Ambos lo hacíamos. Porque para él esa última frase no era una amenaza, era una promesa y yo no iba a romperla.

—No voy a irme. Lo prometo.

Entonces me besó y supe que era verdad, que no me dejaría. Las lágrimas volvieron a caer en mi rostro y correspondí su beso con anhelo casi desesperación. Luego se tornó lento y pausado.

Porque teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo para besarnos y amarnos.

_Porque él lo había prometido._

* * *

><p>Y, ¿que les pareció?<br>No quise ahondar mucho en el hecho de que Fred haya ... muerto... porque me pongo a llorar. Aún no lo supero veis?  
>Me encantaría recibir sus comentarios, críticas y cualquier verdura comestible (?) amo los tomates jaja.<p>

Besos!


End file.
